Siapa?
by Er Bi SMbi
Summary: EXO-M/ Tao sendirian di rumah. Siapa yang di luar sana?/ Aku pengen ini jadi prolog, pengennya/
1. Chapter 1

Siapa?

Cast: EXO-M dan baekhyeon nyelip nama.

Rated: T

Genre: mencoba horror tp pas tak baca ulang gak berhasil banget.

Disclaimer: ini fic punya erbi, dan dapat ide bagian horrornya dari suki pie

Warning: typos dan lainnya

Dont Like Dont Read!

Jadilah reader yang bertanggung jawab!

.

.

.

Malam ini Tao sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya di rumah yang dibeli Yi Fan untuk mereka berenam. Bisa dikatakan mereka berenam; Tao, Yi Fan, Lu Han, Yi Xing, Chen dan Min Seok (kadang kalau mereka sedang bercanda dia akan dipanggil Xiu Min) adalah saudara yang dipertemukan di sebuah panti asuhan di Seoul, dan kebetulan sekali anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan itu sebagian besar keturunan China.

Yi Fan atau nama kerennya adalah Kris si penghasil uang. Lu Han dan Chen si pendukung keuangan, semisal perusahaan Yi Fan jatuh bangkrut. Min Seok si koki andalan. Yi Xing kebetulan fisiknya paling lemah, jadi dia sebagai komposer lagu sebuah agensi musik yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup dikenal. Dan yang terakhir Tao, magnae, murid Senior High School tingkat akhir yang beberapa bulan lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir, belum memiliki peran lain selain menjadi siswa sekolahan dan melindungi Yi Xing (walau akhirnya, Yi Xing yang melindungi Tao karena phobia gelapnya).

Kali ini bocah panda itu benar-benar mengutuk tugas sekolah yang diberikan manusia yang bertugas mengajar dan mendidik itu untuk siswa tingkat akhir sepertinya yang sebentar lagi akan ujian. Seharusnya murid-murid kelas tiga diberi waktu santai yang cukup, bukannya menambah stres sebelum stres yang sesungguhnya dimulai. Fuck!

Dan karena tugas itu, Tao tidak bisa ikut pergi bersama Lu Han, Min Seok dan Yi Xing menjenguk Baek Hyun saudara di panti mereka yang dulu karena terlibat dalam kecelakaan beruntung beberapa hari lalu.

"Kalau aku jadi menteri pendidikan, aku akan menghilangkan PR. Dan mengubahnya menjadi liburan." Tao terus bermonolog, mengumpati deadline tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Salahnya sendiri sebenarnya, lima hari yang diberikan untuk menyelesaikan tugas hanya dia gunakan untuk mengikuti Yi Xing, entah itu agensi tempat Yi Xing bekerja sambilan menjadi dance tutor, toko alat musik, game center atau tempat yang dikunjungi Yi Xing selama lima hari terakhir.

22.18

Tao melirik arloji di tangannya. Pantas saja ia sudah merasa mengantuk. Dan sialnya tugas yang dikerjakan Tao masih tersisa beberapa puluh lembar lagi. Jengkel. Dia sudah menyalin dan mengisikan jawabannya sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, tapi kenapa tugasnya seolah tidak ada habisnya? Dan rasa jengkelnya memuncak saat Lu Han mengabari kalau mereka bertiga akan menginap. Jadi Tao hanya akan bersama Chen untuk malam ini. Di rumah sebesar ini. Sementara Chen akan pulang dari pekerjaannya setelah pukul tiga pagi. Oh, great, mereka meninggalkan Tao si penakut sendirian di rumah.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, Tao melemaskan otot punggung, tangan dan lehernya. Akhirnya tugas terkutuk itu selesai. Pukul setengah satu pagi. Waktunya untuk tidur.

Tepat ketika Tao selesai merapikan meja belajarnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Memutar kenop pintu kamar Tao. Mencoba membukanya tapi tak bisa (karena Tao menguncinya dari dalam). "Tao? Kau belum tidur?"

Yi Fan ge?

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tao menegang. Membeku. Tubuhnya seperti dilapisi semen yang sudah mengering. Ya Tuhan.

Tao melirik ponsel yang sialnya ada di atas ranjang. "Tao? Kau masih bangun atau sudah tidur? Kenapa lampu ruang tamu tidak kau matikan?" Suara Yi Fan terdengar lagi.

"Ak-aku akan segera tidur ge!" Tao menjawab dengan suara tercekat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Cepat tidur."

Kemudian suara Yi Fan menghilang. Tao berjalan cepat menuju ranjangnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada kasur dan selimut tebal hangatnya dengan ponsel digenggamannya. Mencoba untuk tidur.

Tok tok tok

Tapi ketukan itu terdengar lagi. "Tao, kau benar-benar sudah tidur? Boleh gege masuk?"

Tao tidak jadi tertidur, padahal matanya sudah memerah meminta jatah istirahatnya. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel bergetar saat jari tangannya menyentuh layar touchscreen itu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Tao? Kau di dalam kan?!"

Tubuh Tao menggigil. Menunggu seseorang mengangkat panggilannya. 'Ada apa baobei? Kenapa telepon larut malam?'

"Tao?! Kau mendengarku?!"

Dan benar saja. Tao ingin sekali menangis, kali ini. Saat suara di line telepon dan suara di luar kamarnya bersamaan menembus pendengarannya. "Ge-gege, kau di mana sekarang? Kau ada di mana sekarang?" Tao bertanya cepat dengan sura pelan.

"Aku di Jeju, Taozi, bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya pada kalian berlima?"

"TAO!"

Tao hampir saja melepas pegangan pada ponselnya saat mendengar suara Yi Fan berteriak marah dari luar kamarnya.

'Kau ikut pergi ke panti, Taozi? Apa anak-anak belum tidur? Kenapa ramai sekali?'

"Ak-aku... aku... ge, to-tolong aku. Tolong aku." Tao benar-benar menangis sekarang. Dia ketakutan.

'Tao? Ada apa? Minta tolong apa?'

"Ge, tolong aku. Tolong aku. Aku, aku takut. Tolong aku."

'Jangan membuat gege khawatir. Kau bersama Lu Han dan yang lain di panti kan? Hei? Dengar aku? Tao?'

"Ge, Yi Fan ge tolong aku, cepat pulang. Aku takut!"

Tubuh Tao yang menggigil semakin menjadi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia mendengar suara Yi Fan di luar kamarnya sedang berteriak dan menendang pintu kamarnya keras sementara di seberang telepon Yi Fan bilang kalau dia ada di Jeju. Tao ingat tadi pagi Yi Fan bilang akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya di Jeju. Jadi, siapa yang berteriak di luar kamarnya?!

'Tao? Hei, Tao? Kenapa ada suara kaca pecah? Siapa yang memecahkan kaca? Bukan kau kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tao?' Suara Yi Fan terdengar khawatir di telinga Tao.

Mata panda itu mengarah ke arah jendela kaca kamarnya yang tertutup gorden. Tiba-tiba suara kaca yang bergesekan dengan kuku terdengar. Bising. Dan menyakitkan telinga.

Tangannya mulai dingin dan berkeringat. Tao kembali menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut. Dia semakin ketakutan dan tidak mempedulikan suara Yi Fan di telepon yang semakin khawatir.

Air matanya semakin banyak mengalir saat ia merasakan pergerakan di sisi ranjang yang tidak ia gunakan untuk tidur. Suara gedoran dari luar kamar dan suara bising kaca jendelanya semakin anarkis. Semakin ramai. Ranjangnya bergoyang pelan. Cepat. Dan semakin cepat.

Wajah Tao memucat dan kepalanya pusing. Yang terakhir ia ingat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya adalah lampu kamarnya berkedip beberapa kali kemudian mati total. Dan sepasang tangan dingin yang memeluk sebelah kakinya erat.

.

.

Dan Yi Fan yang kini berada di sebuah hotel terbaik di Jeju bersumpah kalau dia mendengar seseorang bersuara rendah dan serak berbisik di telepon yang sedang terhubung dengan Tao.

'Ayo bermain. Tebak siapa aku?'

Sambungan terputus dengan pekikan anak kecil yang melengking.

.

END

.

Sebenernya aku py pikiran buat ada lanjutannya. Tapi aku gak tau gimana caranya.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Pluk

Chen yang sedang membereskan botol-botol kosong berjengit kaget saat ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya agak keras. "Eoh?"

"Perlu bantuan?" Hee Chul melirik tempat di mana para bartender seperti mereka menaruh botol minuman alkohol yang sudah kosong.

"Ani-eyo, ini sudah selesai, hyung. Tinggal membuangnya saja. Kenapa belum pulang, hyung?"

Hee Chul yang tawarannya ditolak hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan menatap kantong plastik hitam besar yang ada di samping kaki Chen.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Sepertinya tanganmu tidak akan sanggup membawa tiga kantong sekaligus."

Alis Chen terangkat sebelah. Bukankah nanti dia bisa balik lagi untuk membuang yang tertinggal? Lagi pula ada yang aneh di sini, "Tumben kau baik hyung, apa ada kabar gembira?" Tanyanya heran, mengulurkan satu kantong plastik hitam yang sekiranya paling ringan.

Hee Chul bergumam mengiyakan dan berjalan mendahului Chen menuju pintu belakang. "Temanku dari china akan berkunjung besok sore. Kau tahu, Jong Dae-ya? Aku sangat merindukannya. Terutama masakannya." Celotehan Hee Chul terus berlanjut, entah itu hal-hal baik atau pun hal-hal buruk tentang temannya.

"Teman? Bukan pacarmu hyung?"

Plak

"Temanku itu namja kalau kau belum tahu." Hee Chul melirik sebal pada Chen yang sedang meringis memegangi dahinya yang berkedut panas.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, hyung? Sekarang kau jadi ho- AMPUN! Aku tidak bicara lagi, tidak, oke? Maaf."

Hee Chul memutar bola matanya jengah saat melihat Chen yang memasang perlindungan berlebihan saat tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul kepala hoobaenya yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

Siapa?

Cast: EXO-M dan Hee Chul SuJu

Rated: T

Genre: mencoba horror.

Disclaimer: chapter ini punyaku, erbi.

Warning: typos dan lainnya

Dont Like Dont Read!

Jadilah reader yang bertanggung jawab!

.

.

Tuhan itu baik. Itu yang Chen percayai sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat melihat Lu Han, Min Seok dan Yi Xing duduk dengan aura gelap penuh petir dan badai di ruang tengah saat ia pulang bekerja. Dan sialnya lagi, dia telat lima belas menit dari jadwal biasanya. Salahkan Hee Chul yang meminta ditemani sampai busnya tiba karena tiba-tiba partner kerjanya itu jadi penakut.

"Aku menyuruhmu sampai rumah pukul tiga lebih lima belas memit. Bukan setengah empat, Kim Jong Dae." Min Seok berkata lirih dan berat, mencoba mengintimidasi Chen atas kesalahan yang sudah dia buat sendiri.

Chen melirik Min Seok dan Lu Han bergantian. Ngeri. "Ta-tadi aku menemani Hee Chul hyung di halte sampai busnya datang."

"Dan kau lebih memilih menemani Hee Chul dari pada cepat-cepat pulang untuk memastikan keadaan Tao di rumah baik atau tidak?" Lu Han menyeletuk. Kesal.

Mendengar nama Tao disebut, Chen menatap Yi Xing, memintanya untuk memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukankah seharusnya Tao sudah tidur di kamarnya? Atau, jangan-jangan Tao kabur?!

"Kami langsung pulang saat Yi Fan menyuruh kami pulang. Dia bilang terjadi sesuatu pada Tao." Yi Xing berdiri dari duduknya di lantai, berpindah duduk ke sisi Lu Han. "Tapi ternyata semua berantakan."

"Berantakan?" Chen mengerutkan dahinya gagal paham.

"Pintu depan tidak dikunci, televisi menyala, lampu ruang tengah tidak dimatikan, keran kamar mandi hidup, lima kamar lainnya berantakan, seperti kapal pecah." Yi Xing melanjutkan.

"Jadi, maksud kalian, Tao yang-"

"Dan kami melihat kamar Tao masih rapi, dengan pintu jendela yang terbuka lebar." Imbuh Lu Han. Tidak mau dituduh menyalahkan Tao tanpa bukti.

"Lalu di mana Tao sekarang?"

"Tidur dengan piyama penuh keringat di atas ranjangnya." Min Seok menjawab kesal.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Chen berjalan cepat menuju kamar Tao, kamar di lantai 1 yang diapit kamar milik Yi Fan dan Yi Xing.

.

.

.

Min Seok menghela napas lelah. Mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tidur berbantal paha Lu Han. "Yi Xing ya, adik kecilmu itu keterlaluan."

Tuk

Yi Xing menyentil dahi Min Seok pelan. "Dia juga adikmu, Xiu."

"Apa mungkin dia marah karena kita tinggal?" Lu Han melirik Min Seok yang sedang mencoba menyentil balik Yi Xing.

"Tidak mungkin." Yi Xing menahan tangan Min Seok, menoleh ke arah Lu Han. "Tao sudah bilang oke dan dia juga harus mengerjakan tugasnya yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi."

"Bisa saj-" Kalimat Lu Han terhenti saat mereka bertiga mendengar derap langkah kaki dari kamar Yi Fan, Tao dan Yi Xing.

"Chen! Jangan lari-lari!" Min Seok berteriak murka. "Kau pikir ini jam berap- Tao?"

Yi Xing dan Lu Han yang juga melihat Tao berlari menuju dapur hanya saling pandang. Oh? Apa Tao lapar?

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara berisik terdengar dari dapur. Lu Han memejamkan matanya. Yi Xing menghela napas pelan. Sementara Min Seok kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pusing.

"Hyungdeul! Aku sudah merapikan kamar Yi Xing hyung! Kalian bisa tidur di sana untuk sementara! Aku akan merapikan kamar yang lain besok!" Chen berteriak dari arah tangga, menuju kamarnya sendiri. Istirahat.

.

.

.

Lu Han yang berjalan paling akhir menuju kamar. Mata rusanya menatap pintu kamar Tao yang sedikit terbuka, mungkin Tao tidak menutupnya lagi saat pergi ke dapur tadi?

Entah kenapa, Lu Han merasa tubuhnya tersapu hawa dingin saat ingin menutup rapat pintu kamar adiknya yang paling kecil. Membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tengkuknya meremang.

Lu Han melihat jelas. Tao ada di kamar. Berselimut sampai dada. Dan plester penurun panas di dahinya (itu pasti Chen yang menempelkannya).

Jadi, yang ada di dapur tadi, "Siapa?"

Tuk

Glek

Lu Han menelan ludahnya payah, menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Kenapa tiba-tiba lehernya seperti kaku?

Huh? Tomat?

Dan saat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, bukan hanya lehernya saja yang terasa kaku, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya seperti di siram semen kemudian mengering.

Mata rusanya menatap bayangan hitam di hadapannya. Bayangan hitam yang lebih kecil dari tinggi tubuhnya. Bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, teratur.

'Kakak, ayo main!'

Yang Lu Han tahu sebelum semuanya berubah jadi gelap hanyalah suara anak kecil yang mengajaknya bermain. Dan suara rendah yang seperti tepat berada di belakangnya, 'Tebak, siapa aku?'

.

.

END

.

.

Aku gak tau kenapa, kayaknya emang gaya penulisanku dari ff satu ke ff yg lain emang beda ya? *merenung* apa terkontaminasi author lain yang ffnya pernah aku baca?


End file.
